


Good Intentions

by godsdaisiechain-60s (preux)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Book: The Valley of Fear, Christmas Presents, Gen, odd behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-60s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Uncharacteristic Holmesian behavior</p>
<p>Mrs. Hudson has summoned the doctor from his Christmas lunch because of some alarming symptoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

Mrs. Hudson flapped like a panicked hen. “He’s terribly unwell, Doctor Watson. I can’t smell any chemicals. He’s replaced the carpet, and he went round and called on that young lady I told him to start courting.”

“It may be his Christmas gift,” I hazarded.

“I hope he stops for Boxing Day. I couldn’t stand eleven more days of this.”


End file.
